Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrosurgery and, more particularly, to devices and methods for providing suction for electrosurgery.
Description of the Related Art
Many who are unfamiliar with modern surgical procedures may speak generally of “going under the knife” in anticipation of undergoing a surgical procedure. Such phrasing conjures a notion of a surgeon cutting into his patient using the blade of a scalpel. However, in general terms the true work-horse of surgeons today may be an electrical device, rather than a surgical scalpel.
Electrocautery devices may provide many advantages over traditional scalpels. In particular, electrocautery devices may help to control bleeding by cauterizing blood vessels while cutting. Despite such advantages, other challenges may still remain. A surgical smoke plume rising from a surgical site when electrocautery devices are in use may comprise steam as well as volatile organic compounds (including benzene, toluene, and xylene), acrolein, phenol, cresols, hydrogen cyanide, formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, polycyclic aromatic compounds, and carbon monoxide.
Exposure to some constituents of the surgical smoke plume may pose a health hazard to doctors and other operating room personnel. Thus there is a need for improved techniques for managing surgical smoke.